Electronic books, or e-books, are text and image-based publications in digital form produced on, published by, and readable on computers or other electronic devices. E-books are often read on dedicated hardware devices, such as e-book readers or e-book devices. Personal computers, mobile devices, such as smart phones, and other suitable devices may also be used for reading e-books.
Many currently available e-book readers and other devices allow users to mark and persist their current position in an e-book. For example, a user may interact with the device to bookmark a current position in an e-book. When the e-book is later opened on the device, the user can use the bookmark to quickly return to the position for continuing to read the e-book. Although bookmarks can be used to remind the user of the last reading position, a significant amount of time may have passed since the user last opened the e-book. In these cases, the user may have forgotten much of the previously read content of the e-book. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for refreshing a user's memory about an e-book's content.